<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Light by monstabaebae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636050">New Year's Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae'>monstabaebae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Succubus + Siren Joyrene [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deep Sea Adventures, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Hope, Magic, Romance, girlxgirl, happy new years, joyrene, lots of fluff, macial creatures, meet joy's aquatic friends, siren joy, succubus irene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooyoung and Joohyun share their first New Year's together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Succubus + Siren Joyrene [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovelies!<br/>Happy new year! We made it to another year, so let's make it an even better one!<br/>I'm back with our favorite supernatural couple Joyrene! Thank you all so much for your comments and support; I'm so happy you're all enjoying this story and that it heals you through these hard times. I'll do my best to write more about these two as we enter the new year.</p><p>Please enjoy the holiday special for out favorite ladies!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sooyoung looked over the ocean around her, a smile slowly growing on her face as some dolphins swam to the surface and chattered. “Happy New Year, Joohyun.”</p><p>Joohyun, who was next to the siren on the sand, didn’t look up from her nails. “The dolphins told you it’s a new year?”</p><p>“No, I can tell by the chill in the air and the moon’s alignment.” Sooyoung said with a giggle, as though it were common knowledge. “But the dolphins are good at relaying information in a timely manner as well. It doesn’t hurt to have a second source of info.”</p><p>“I can never tell when you’re joking.” Joohyun hummed, her eyes slowly rising to look at the dolphins that were playing a few feet away.</p><p>“I’m a beautiful mystery.” Sooyoung laughed, her smile light as she pet the dolphins gently.</p><p>“The humans have gone through a rough year this year. I haven’t seen strife and turmoil like this since the early 20<sup>th</sup> century.” Joohyun mused, her eyes on the quiet waves. “I can’t help but feel bad for them.”</p><p>Sooyoung sighed. “Humans, as annoying and ridiculous as they are, have survived centuries under worse conditions. They’ll come out even stronger from everything going on. They’re not as fragile as we magical creatures think they are.”</p><p>“They’re like cockroaches, they just won’t die no matter what you throw at them.” Joohyun huffed, curling into Sooyoung’s side.</p><p>“Gotta admire their spirits, though.” Sooyoung laughed.</p><p>“Some of them, yes. Not all of them.” Joohyun sighed, resting her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder. “I’ll never forget what they did to you and your clan.”</p><p>Sooyoung’s smile faded as she closed her eyes to the proximity. “It happened so long ago. Of course I still hate humans, but I had to do what was best for me in order to carry on. So, I had to forgive them, not for their sake but for my own. I want to believe that there are good humans out there somewhere, that won’t commit the same sins.”</p><p>Joohyun placed a kiss on Sooyoung’s shoulder. “I know I’ve done a lot of bad in my life that I’ll never be forgiven for, no matter how long I live. But I want to believe that I’m a decent being, because I was blessed with meeting you. I can’t be all that bad if I’m allowed to be with a beautiful angel like you.”</p><p>Sooyoung’s face turned a dusty shade of rose, her expression soft as she held Joohyun’s hand. “You’ve always been so hard on yourself. Even if the rest of the world is against you, I’ll always be here for you no matter how many centuries pass.”</p><p>Joohyun lifted her head to look at the siren, her eyes warm. “Sounds like a confession to me.”</p><p>“I’m not saying another word.” Sooyoung giggled, pulling away and jumping into the ocean outside of her tiny pool of water. There was a flash of her bright red tail before she disappeared below the surface.</p><p>“Don’t you run from me!” Joohyun called with a big smile, taking off her dress and diving into the water after the woman. She still wasn’t the best at swimming, but she had been learning to hold her breath better with Sooyoung’s help. She wanted to be wherever Sooyoung was, no matter what.</p><p>The water was pitch black and for a moment, Joohyun wondered if she could find the siren under such dark water. Suddenly, a flash of light passed by her face, much like a firefly as it danced and lit the way.</p><p>After a few moments of swimming, Joohyun spotted Sooyoung. The siren was talking to a school of clownish and angelfish, her smile warm as she spoke in her aquatic language. Seahorses emerged and kissed her cheek, while octopus played in their hiding spots and starfish sat happily in her long red hair.</p><p>It was moments like these, that Joohyun knew she didn’t belong in Sooyoung’s world. She couldn’t speak to fish or swim very well; most of the fish swam away whenever they saw her. It made her sad, but she ignored the sadness in her heart so she could see Sooyoung smile.</p><p>Sensing her presence (or the fish told her), Sooyoung looked up and smiled at Joohyun. She swam over to the succubus and placed a kiss on her lips, transferring a bit of air and love as she giggled. “The fish have a surprise for you. Would you like to see?”</p><p>Joohyun nodded and smiled, sitting beside Sooyoung on a rock. The temperature of the water was cooler than most days, but the coral and seaweed swayed happily with the fish, making Joohyun feel nothing but warmth as Sooyoung held her hand.</p><p>Sooyoung kissed Joohyun’s lips, then pulled away to sing. The fish instantly began to bound and leap around the duo, dancing to the melody in a blur of color and bubbles. Lobsters and crabs did a conga-line on the sandy floor, while swordfish and tuna chased each other in a game tag around some playful surgeonfish.</p><p>The seahorses played with Joohyun’s hair and pulled her to the center of the dance. Some nuzzled her face, others tugged her hands to dance to the melody. She smiled and danced as best as she could, petting catfish and bowing to stingrays that swam by</p><p>Around her, the light from before appeared once again, this time, with friends. Their bodies were filled with light as they danced life fireflies around her, shimmering and lovely in the ocean darkness. She blew them kisses and smiled as they tickled her face, warm to the touch.</p><p>She saw the dolphins from earlier come over to play, chatting and calling to one another. They all swam and danced their worries away, all led by Sooyoung’s beautiful song.</p><p>Suddenly, a distant call could be heard as the waves began to churn with a tide. Some of the fish scattered, while others paid no mind. The sound resonated in the waves again, this time stronger.</p><p>Joohyun looked at Sooyoung in horror, who merely smiled in response. “It’s time for the big finale.” She said, letting her voice increase to a swell as she took Joohyun’s hand and brought her up to the surface.</p><p>Once Joohyun’s head broke through the waves, she gasped for air and looked at Sooyoung in shock. “W-What was that? What was making that noise?!”</p><p>Sooyoung remained calm, her smile bright as she looked at the horizon. “Just wait and see.”</p><p>Joohyun couldn’t see or hear anything except the waves. She wondered if she had made up the sound in her mind, until she saw it.</p><p>Suddenly, a huge creature emerged from the water, pushing water out in every direction as it towered in the night sky. It let out a mighty cry and Joohyun finally saw what it was.</p><p>It was a humpback whale, glorious and free as it landed back in the water with a happy cry.</p><p>Joohyun was speechless, looking at the beautiful creature as it disappeared into the dark waters once more. It felt like she had witnessed a miracle, something you could only see once in a lifetime.</p><p>Sooyoung looked up at the sky as she finished her song, smiling at the stars above. “We’ve both been on this earth a long time and seen many things we didn’t want to see. I don’t know how much time we have left, or what happens after death, but I want you to experience everything there is to offer in my world while we’re still alive.”</p><p>She took Joohyun’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently. “This may be another year to the hundreds you’ve experienced, but I can’t wait to experience another year with you. I can’t wait to show you more of my world and love you the way you deserve to be loved. I can’t wait to make you the happiest woman alive.”</p><p>Joohyun, in her entire existence, had never cried. Not upon birth, or the countless murders and losses she had caused over time. However, she looked into Sooyoung’s eyes and felt her eyes burn, her chest welling up in a burst of emotion.</p><p>“I-I can’t wait to experience truly living with you, Sooyoung.” She leaned in close, cupping Sooyoung’s face in her hands with a whisper. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Joohyun.” Sooyoung whispered with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Joohyun’s neck and pulled her into a beautiful kiss.</p><p>The stars twinkled from above as the illuminating fish glistened from below the waves. The kiss was as warm as the tropical sun and Joohyun felt nothing but warmth as her heart pounded in her chest.</p><p>“Happy New Year, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/kudos give me strength &lt;3</p><p>Thank you all for reading and Happy New Year!</p><p>Q: are there any ideas/scenarios you'd like to see for Joyrene?<br/>Would you like to see more about Joohyun's past?</p><p>Come and chat with me on twitter @monstabaebae<br/>Much love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>